James
James, The High Cryptomancer Overview One of the three heads and progenitor of the Dingo Dimension. Alongside Dio and Austin, he maintains the stability of the dimension through various means. Though his methods can be questioned they seem to always work out. He has an uncanny ability to always be right to even his own dismay and can predict the outcomes of various things. Despite being "galaxy brain as fuck" he is also known to be the most headass of the lords. This is likely due to the large amount of mental corruption he's suffered due to his multiple deaths and long stretches of time spent in The Void. Marked as the lead strategist of the Dingo Dimesion and enforcer alongside Dio. What he lacks in raw roasting power he seems to more than make up for in sheer tactics, complementing Dio's Shovel well. Known to wield various styles of martial arts and show skill with various weapons from knives and spears to firearms, James likely possesses the highest threat level of all Dingoes. History (???-2010) It's unknown where he appeared from. Allegedly he was captured from one of his natural habitats by someone known only as Mrredead and inundated into the ranks of a gaggle of unnamed nomads traversing various nooks and crannies of the internet such as the newly founded JTV. This group was headed by various big names for their time such as one Mr.Ackerman and Nolegs, two JTV game streamers that were in the business of picking up stragglers that would in turn pick up additional stragglers. It was during this time he also met Pokemew1, known later as Hunter. His relationships with various people were shaky at best, but his allegiances with multiple people were becoming apparent to him quickly and the cracks were beginning to show. This initial caravan of strange characters were beginning to draw battle lines and alliances were splitting. It was here James would pick his sides and ally himself with Hunter Buffington as well as Mrredead. Though he was young, examinations of his records reveal evidence to support he was aware of future events before they would happen as well as knowledge of future memes before they could proliferate. His vast knowledge of future events were unknown to him at the time, as it seems his future self was using advanced forbidden cryptomancy to send his personality back in time for still unknown reasons. History (2010-2012) Not much is known of this strange gray area in his history. He was kept under close watch during this time as he floated between various factions as a somewhat neutral party despite his obvious ties to Hunter. The Kitchen was being built during this time and James was practically oblivious to the battlegrounds that were being laid out before him. Spiritualists and shady businessmen were attempting to solicit cooperation from him but to no avail. James did not even register what some of these people were saying. They quickly gave up. His cryptomancy was insulating him from manipulation. At this point James had already strayed down the path his future self took before him. James had already made forays into the void. The corruption had begun. At this time there was no one who would curb his adventures. Though it would still be a couple of years before he would begin to map out the Texas Void, James was changing at a rapid rate. His voice and personality changed seemingly overnight and his affinity for combat was making itself apparent. Accounts are muddled by his predilection for telling half truths and sometimes outright falsehoods in order to mask his identity. By this time it was a miracle anyone even knew he lived in Texas. Though as his personality changed, the cryptomancy his future self had used was beginning to take further effects. It was steering him further and further out into the Void. At some point he observed the collapse and reconstruction of The Kitchen. Though he was only an observer it had a deep effect on him. He was beginning to understand conflict on a personal level. He would go on to take part in Anne Frank's Execution. History (2013-2015) One of the longest arcs in his recorded history, Foppy was an environment like any other. It was a round table of survivors. Anne Frank's Execution was a long bloody ordeal where gods and their followers amassed armies and rode forth to talk shit at each other and pretend to be retarded for points. Soon enough, The Void was taking its toll on James and he decided to take his leave. When an avalanche of bodies and empty vessels flooded the halls of The Kitchen and spilled out into Anne Frank's Execution everything fell silent. The "war" had ended with no victor and all involved went their separate ways. Austin, Sam, James, and Hunter would declare themselves free and form Foppy. They would go on to recover the pieces after the struggle. Regaining old comrades like Soup, JB, and even NoLegs briefly among others. It was during this time that James would sink deeper into The Void due to encouragement from his friends, both in real life and online. This age was an age of darkness. Codenames were registered for a party James had formed for expeditions into The Void. Crackhead, Small Jewish Child, Druglord, Lesbian(♂), Beaner, and Pancake were a nigh unshakable team of experts. While the events in Foppy were as ordinary as could be, James would routinely vanish for days, sometimes weeks, at a time. It was here he would go through his most dramatic sequence of evolutions. History (The Void)